


The Inquisition

by Chatterbox



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/pseuds/Chatterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerlonso one-shot where Steven pays a surprise visit to his lover :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is a one-shot I posted on Tumblr some time ago for a request. The story takes place just after Xabi left Liverpool and that’s not at all realistic, because I invented a match, and Xabi lives by himself… (I have no idea where I am going with this one-shot) whatever… I hope you like it anyway =)

Xabi was moping on his couch, going through channels on the tv, not really paying attention to what was happening on the screen, when he heard his doorbell ring. Not waiting for anyone, Xabi thought about not answering for about two seconds, before curiosity got the better of him and got him to check who was disturbing him in the middle of the night. 

He opened the door and his jaw dropped instantly. In front of him stood Steven Gerrard, aka Captain Fantastic.

“Steven? What are you doing here? He questioned, surprised. First, Steven was supposed to be at the hotel where the rest of his team was staying before the Atletico Madrid/Liverpool Champions League match. Then, there was the fact that he and Xabi had gotten into a fight the last time they talked on the phone. This made his presence on the latter’s doorstep quite unexpected to say the least. 

_I had to see you… I know I should have called but… Stevie trailed off. 

Xabi did not say anything in return, but he did open his door wider in invitation. 

When they had both taken a seat in the living room, Stevie started talking again:

_I’m sorry for what I said the other day… I was quite a bit drunk…

Well in fact, he was so drunk that it was a miracle he remembered what he said at all. 

He had called Xabi, as he did every day, expect that this time, he had drowned his sorrow in alcohol… which resulted in him asking Xabi why he left, and accusing him of betrayal and a bunch of other dramatic things about his departure from Liverpool to Real Madrid… things which were not all very nice to accuse his lover of. 

_Did you mean what you said? Asked Xabi, knowing perfectly well that Stevie did, as he had seen him smashed enough to know how he acted while he was. 

_Yes… yes I meant it but… as upset as I am that you left Liverpool… that you left me… I should have respected your choice… Because I love you and that means I should support you no matter what. 

Xabi sighed… Honestly, he tried to stay mad at Steven… which was already a hard task when he showed up earlier, because Xabi wanted to hug him with all he had… the last time he had seen him being the day he left Liverpool… But now, after this, it was impossible. 

So, he said nothing and just embraced his lover, putting his head in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. He had missed him so much that he never wanted to let go. 

Steven hugged him back, relieved that Xabi had forgiven him… or that was what it looked like anyway, and having missed him just as much. 

_I love you, said the Basque.

_I love you too.

Xabi then placed his lips on Steven’s and soon, the kiss deepened, and they found themselves lying on the couch, with Xabi underneath Steven and his legs on either side of his body, without really knowing how that happened (they got carried away… just a tad). Of course, their making-out session later turned into passionate love-making, and before they knew it, it was four o’clock in the morning.

_You have to go Stevie, said Xabi even though he did not want to. Always the responsible one. 

_Mh, I know, groaned Steven, leaving the bed being one of the things he wanted the least at this moment. 

_Your teammates will be up in a few hours, and I’m sure you don’t want to face the Inquisition when you get back, so you’d better go now, even if that pains me to say that.

_I hate it when you’re right sometimes.

Xabi had yet to move. His head was still on Stevie’s chest, he had on arm draped around his torso and their legs were tangled.

_You know, if you want me to leave this bed, you’ll have to move honey.

_I said you had to go, never said I wanted you too, he mumbled, half asleep. 

After half an hour of delaying Stevie’s departure, he found the courage to leave. But, anyway, he had no choice: if he didn’t leave right now, he wouldn’t make it to the hotel before the wake-up time of his team. 

Xabi put his boxer briefs on and accompanied Stevie to the door, wanting to revel in every minute he had left with him, for he didn’t know when they would be able to see each other again. 

Once they were at the door, they kissed some more and all of a sudden, Steven was gone, leaving a big empty space in Xabi’s house and in his heart.

Steven went back to the hotel his team was staying in, he sneaked up the stairs, not wanting to risk waking everyone up by taking the elevator and he then opened his door as silently as he could. He found his bed in the dark and thought he had made it when the light was suddenly switched on, revealing Daniel and Martin sitting side by side on the former’s bed. Steven was so startled that he almost fell from his own. 

Both the defenders were glaring at him (which was frankly frightening), and Daniel announced:

_Steven George Gerrard, you have some explaining to do.” 

The Inquisition had caught him, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for this thing xD
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at "clumsy-fox" or "head-in-rainbows" :)


End file.
